Forever Adjusted
by marsupeler
Summary: #5 in the Forever Changed thing - Dean and Castiel are FBI Trainees now, being taught by an asshole agent and are the youngest in the class. A friend of their's, Matt, is acting weird, and Morgan is a guest-trainer for the day. Then demons happen. SHUT UP and READ! All the past ' apply & FBI Trainee!Dean/Castiel


Was it considered cheating if you were trained in the garrison of heaven for millions of years as the Earth became sustainable for human life? And now you are mostly human yourself and are in the 'FBI trainee program'? Dean says it's not, but Castiel still feels like he just asked Dean for all the answers to a test with their link. Not that Castiel has ever done that, but it feels like it none the less.

Of course, Castiel wasn't the only one cheating, Dean was trained from he was young to be faster than a Wendigo and more fearful than a hell-hound, and then they were turned into teenagers and had to live their lives again.

"Novak! What did I say about those cuffs." The agent in charge of the program, Agent Jasper, was a mean one, not caring if you were the top of the class, but only caring about popularity and social-ness, which Castiel was neither. He didn't make many friends, humans still baffled the angel far too much, and he had Dean, so he didn't really care for making more. He'd gone through this new life with Dean and hardly anyone else, and he was fine with that. Agent Jasper didn't seem to have his same views.

"They don't come off." Castiel said in his gravelly voice, he may be seem like a nineteen year old, but he has fought wars that would make Jasper quiver by just the thought. Castiel felt his grace swirling beneath his skin, but not being able to release. He didn't like this man one bit.

'Calm down, Cas. You're going to hurt yourself.' Dean's voice fluttered into his mind as it always does in times of need and want.

"We have already been through this, not even the bone saw could get them off, they don't come off. They are on forever, sir." Castiel said back, the title this man does not desire leaving a sour taste in the angel's mouth.

"What ever, just make sure you show respect to our guest." Jasper sneered, then walked away to berate more trainees of their offenses.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he walked next to Cas, who was pulling his long sleeves further up to cover the golden gleam of the cuffs. It was an ugly reminder that he could never be who he was meant to be. It was like scars of a cutter, who's trying to overcome their past. Dean said he should be proud of them, to be proud that he has overcome being dragged onto Earth against his will and has succeeded in becoming human. Some days those words aren't enough.

"I wonder who the guest is." Matt walked up between the youngest pair, everyone was at least a year older than them, maybe even too, so it was already a stretch to be excepted into the junior trainees. Sam had to pull some strings, and maybe that was one of the reasons no one liked the pair. They worked as hard as everyone else, but they weren't even supposed to be here in the first part, so it always gave people a bad impression of their achievements.

"Probably another agent or something." Dean shrugged, turning to look at Jasper as he made his way back to the middle of the crowd.

"Alright you greenies, you've been here for a few months and aren't as wimpy as you once were. It's times to start the real training, the hand to hand and close quarter combat." Agent Jasper shouted to the class. "If you haven't taken anything seriously thus far, this is the thing you want to pay full attention too. So lets be respectful for the BAU's Agent Morgan."

Dean and Castiel perked up at this. They watched as the dark skinned male walked into the training room, Castiel's wings fluttering anxiously beneath his t-shirt. It was always a little uncomfortable when he had to keep them compacted to his back. Morgan swept his eyes through the line of the junior program, his eyes meet Dean's and Cas's, but made sure he didn't linger on them any longer than the others.

"Alright, as Agent Jasper said, this is real important. What I teach you for the next few weeks will be the difference between you getting the gun, or your assailant." Morgan stressed. "Now, partner up, and get in the stance you think best to take one your opportunity."

Dean and Castiel walked to the ends of the large group of people, liking to keep to themselves than be in the center of the masses. They got into stance and waited. Dean watched out of Castiel's glasses how Morgan went to each group and gave them tips, or showed them the actual stance. Jasper was doing the same at the other end, and it was clear that Jasper was going to get to them first.

It was one of those things Dean hated about having to grow up again. They had give others their respect, even though Dean should be about this guys age.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jasper snipped, getting right into Dean's face, his breath smelled horrid, and his face could use some touch ups too. Though Dean kept these thoughts to himself, knowing that this man held his normal life in his hands.

"Taking a fighting stance, sir." Dean wanted to gag at calling this man anything respectable, he was only a year older than Dean was supposed to be.

'Shut up and just deal with it. He can't do anything too bad, cause Morgan's here.' Castiel smirked in his mind.

'Or he'll try to overcompensate to a college.' Dean countered moodily, but on the outside he was still staring Jasper in the eyes, no one backing down.

"Hey, Jasper." Morgan walked over to their group, seeing as everyone else was all in the right positions. Dean knew he wasn't correct in his, having to make mistakes to seem like a normal human being. He could tell Cas was just as uncomfortable with the wrong stances as Dean was. "You gonna stop the staring contest and get these two in proper form?"

Dean wanted to crack a smile, but knew it would cost his head. Jasper turned away, looking at their forms and tutting. He then glanced back at Morgan and stalked away. As soon as they did, Cas and Dean shifted to the right stance in seconds, feeling the relief as their muscles slide into a familiar place.

"Hey, guys." Morgan said, pretending to go over the stance as Jasper kept giving them stick eyes.

"Hey, Morgan." "Hello, Morgan." Dean and Cas say in sync.

"Don't worry about Jasper. Reid had the same hard time for being the younger than the regulations say. Just don't let them have crap to hang over you." Morgan tried to reassure.

"That would be easy, if I didn't come with my evidence." Castiel held up his wrists, showing the shimmering cuffs. "Apparently they're against regulations."

'Plus I think he's homophobic.' Dean said, and Cas nodded.

"Sadly he's right about the cuffs, but there's nothing we can do about that. We'll talk after some more. It's nice seeing you guys in a none deadly situation." Then Morgan want to the front of the room before it started to look to suspicious.

The day went by pretty much the same: Morgan teaching the new trainees a move that Cas and Dean already knew. Cas and Dean having to mess up on purpose, Jasper glaring and making snide comments at them. Matt and his partner Jasmine had moved to be to be near Dean and Castiel. They were both 21, like most everyone here, and were pretty cool. They had actually meet when they went to a club after day one a few weeks back. Jasmine had started to flirt with Cas, who then shoved Dean in between them.

"Alright, break for lunch." Morgan stated, most of the class groaned with gratefulness. Cas got off of Dean, who had been pinned to the ground in the last round.

/\\\\\

Dean and Castiel were sitting together, waiting for the other trainees to finish eating.

'Matt has been acting weird.' Dean thought to Cas, who shrugged and looked at the man sitting to his right.

'Yeah, he's never this close to us.' Cas shifted towards Dean a little, but still keeping an eye on the Matt. 'Like he doesn't want us out of his sights.'

'Maybe he's planning something? Maybe he's not really himself?' Dean added to their thought pile.

'You think he's possessed?' Cas raised an eyebrow.

'Am I being to paranoid. I mean nothing bad has happened to us in a while, and then Matt is suddenly all tied to our hip?' Dean fidgeted, glancing at the brunette next to Cas. 'I don't believe things like that are just fine when it comes to us.'

'We could always test him, you know 'Christo'.' Cas thought back. Dean smiled, watching as Cas pushed up his glasses. He didn't wear them during the training, not wanting them to get broken. Dean leaned in a placed a kiss on Cas's cheek, making his angel blush.

"Yeah, that could work." Dean said.

"What could work?" Morgan walked up to them. Matt looked up from a book he was reading and went wide-eyed.

"Nothing much, just testing out a theory we have." Dean shrugged. "How've you been?"

"It's been good, Kate isn't there any more, but we have a Tara Lewis. She's pretty alright." Morgan smiled. "What about you guys? Sam and Gabriel?"

"We're alright. Got through High school without anymore craziness, and College is turned into online College, but we're also almost done with that." Dean explained. "Sam and Gabriel are fine too, Sam's on a case in Nebraska, and Gabriel is trying to get his family re-controlled again."

"Apparently one of our brothers has returned, he is trying to overthrow everyone again." Castiel mumbled.

"Hey, Gabe's got this." Dean patted Cas's shoulder before turning to the agent. Morgan nodded, then got up to leave.

"We can talk later."

Through out their whole conversation, Matt was staring at them weird. Dean wanted to peg this as Demon behavior. But Castiel had come in saying he was probably wondering how trainees knew the agent from the BAU. It made sense, but Dean didn't like it. There was something weird going on, a bad feeling that made him want to bring out Ruby's knife.

And then it happened.

They were back in the gym, getting ready to start the training again. This time it was in groups of four, so Dean and Castiel teamed up with Matt and Jasmine. They were told to start sparing. Morgan and Jasper went around the room, giving tips and shit.

Dean was battling against Matt, while Cas preoccupied Jasmine in their own fight.

'I'll pin him and check.' Dean shot to Cas, who gave a quick nod.

It took a few tries, Matt was no push-over, but finally Dean slammed the older guy onto his back, holding him there with a knee to his chest.

"Good job, Winchester." Jasper said nearby.

"Christo." Dean said, but instead of Matt flinching, Jasper did. His eyes flipped to black, and his face contorted into a scowl. With a blast of his hand the whole world went dark.

/\\\\\

Matt opened his eyes. He was sitting next to Dean and Castiel, tied up to the freaking bleachers. On the other side were the rest of the trainees and the guest-agent. He wanted to punch Dean in the face. He must be new to this whole hunting thing, thinking Matt was a freakin' demon. It was clear the guy that was harassing them was the one possessed by the evil thing.

"You don't say." Dean growled out, having gotten his gag out of his mouth. There was a pause. "Fuck that, Cas, he was the one acting weird."

Matt spit out the cloth out of his mouth, and turned to glare at Dean. Something was going on with those two and it irked Matt.

"Acting weird? I was trying to protect you guys from the demon." Matt spat.

"You must have never tried to be subtle about things. And we don't need protecting." Dean snapped back. "I mean, have you ever hunted a demon before?"

"Only the one that killed my best friend. Why? Have you too?" Matt growled.

"Do you really not know who we are. Oh my god that's hilarious. Who taught you how to hunt? Of course we've fought demons." Dean shook his head in annoyance.

"Then how come I've never heard of ya." Matt asked.

"Who's your contact? Garth? Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"Keith Kelly." Matt said. "Who's your contacts?"

"Bobby Singer." Dean said. "I never heard of this Keith Kelly."

"I never heard of this Bobby Singer." Matt countered. Dean looked at this guy like he was freaking insane. Everyone who became a hunter sooner or later hears of Bobby Singer, he's the spider that creates the webs of connections and contacts. He's the contact for contacts.

"What ever, this isn't a dick measuring contest." Dean spat. "Cas, can you get your wings free?"

"Yeah." Castiel took a few deep breathes and then hunched over. He let out breaths of pain, and then his shirt ripped and two large wings exploded from his back. Dean scotched over, plucking a feather with his tied hands and using the tip to pick the locks of his handcuffs.

"Holy shit, what is that?" Matt gasped.

"Cas is an angel of the lord. Man you really need a better teacher. I can hook you up with Bobby once this is over." Dean rolled his wrists before unlocking Castiel and Matt. "First thing is to trap the son of a bitch and get him back to hell."

Dean and Castiel went to their bags, bringing out a thick sharpie and Ruby's knife, just in case. Matt grabbed a jug of holy water and a bible.

They ignored the strange looks they were getting from the other trainees, and started to make the devil's trap. Dean and Castiel moved one of the padded mats over it. Then Matt came around and re-cuffed everyone.

Jasper came back in the room with another person, another demon. It was a girl this time.

"See, the Winchester and his Angel mate." Jasper said happily, the woman whistled low.

"And this one?" She pointed a finger to Mat.

"He's another hunter, but he might know where their little Bunker is if they don't start spilling." Jasper grinned. He started to walk forward, but right before he got to Castiel, an invisible barrier stopped him. "The hell?" The woman took a step back, but she too was trapped.

"You sniveling little fool." The woman sneered. "I thought you said they were contained."

"They are." Jasper turned to see the trio stand up, their hands completely free of restraints.

"Cuffs? You do know it's hunting 101 to get out of those things?" Dean laughed. "So, we know Jasper, who are you?"

"Ravana, the Queen of Hell, now let me out of this trap, before I damn your souls." The woman screeched.

"I thought Hell had a king?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should just call to make sure."

"Fool you can't call hell." Jasper laughed. "No mortal can.."

"Crowley? Yeah I got this demon here... Oh so you know her? Make sure she knows our arrangement... Oh you have? And she came here anyways? She has a little follower too. Jasper... Him too? Alright." Dean shut off his phone.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"I have the king of Hell on speed-dial." Dean shrugged. "Ok, give me the knife. Lets get rid of this bitch." Dean walked into the devil's trap, stabbing Jasper first. Castiel went in too, holding back Ravana as Dean stabbed her in the stomach, lights flickered through her body and she slumped over.

"Ok, lets save the civilians." Dean said, handing the knife back to Cas, who started cutting people's bindings and gags off.

Once Morgan was free he walked over and helped Matt and Dean move the bodies and mat, getting rid of the devil's trap as best they could.

As their backs were turned, Ravana's body flickered once again, and her eyes flew open. She smirked and disappeared as the hunters were busy. She'll get her revenge, but first, she had a hell to take over.


End file.
